The resolving system presently used in the internet is the domain name system (DNS) which assigns a unique fixed numerical address (IP address, i.e. internet protocol address) to each server, host and/or access port for accessing the internet. This resolving system DNS is unable to indicate any details on the actual geographic position of the accessed server, or host.